Alekseï
by Mr July
Summary: Durant la grande guerre, Hermione et Viktor passèrent une nuit passionnée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A la suite de cette nuit, Hermione se retrouve enceinte. Quatre ans après, pendant un match de Quidditch, à la suite d'une rencontre, le monde de la jeune femme allait être bouleversé, pour elle et son fils.


_**Voila ma première fic Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas, lâchez vos commentaires, je n'attends que ça ! :D**_

_**Comme d'hab, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages.**_

_**Merci bonne lecture ;-)**_

* * *

"Hermione dépêche-toi on va être en retard !" Cria Ginny à travers la pièce.

"Une minute ! J'arrive !" Râla la jeune femme depuis sa chambre, elle était en train d'emmitoufler un enfant dans son pull en laine bleu.

"Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé Alex ?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

"Je dois pas parler à des étrangers si je me perds. Je sais." Soupira-t-il.

"Alex !" Le réprimanda-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle mais on va dans un stade remplie de monde, il y aura beaucoup de monde et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

L'enfant la regarda soudainement avec affection, bien qu'il détestait que sa mère se montre hyper protectrice, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que c'était parce qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Une seule ombre au tableau, il aimait sa mère, mais son père lui manquait. Cette question lui brûlait encore les lèvres aujourd'hui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne put s'empêcher pour la énième fois.

"Où il est papa ?" Encore une fois, après avoir posé cette question, il fit à sa mère le fameux regard du chat Potté qui lui permettait d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de la part de ses grands-parents, de ses oncles, tantes et autres proches. Mais pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait, il n'arrivait à obtenir aucun information de la part de sa mère sur cette simple question.

Décidant de rester évasive, la jeune femme afficha son masque d'inquisitrice et répondit presque froidement.

"Tu sais bien que c'est très compliqué Alex, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre."

"Mais je suis un grand garçon maintenant." Répondit le bambin.

"Oui, mais pas assez grand pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Ce sont des histoires d'adulte."

"Mais..." S'apprêta-t-il à protester avant que sa mère ne le coupe dans son élan.

"Fin de la conversation !"

Alex regarda sa mère pendant un moment et ne chercha pas à allez, plus loin, il voyait que cela l'attristait beaucoup d'en parler. Et rendre la rendre triste était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, même s'il ne pouvait empêcher ce pincement au cœur quant à l'absence de réponse à ses question. Affichant un sourire forcé il hocha la tête et courut rejoindre sa tante Ginny.

Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien ce sourire, c'était le même qu'elle arborait quand elle voulait cacher sa tristesse, étonnement, il semblait que son fils avait développé les même systèmes de défenses qu'elle, ce qui, dans un sens était une bonne chose. Au moins elle savait quand il n'allait pas bien et pouvait tenter de le rassurer, mais l'absence de son père avait été un poids pour lui surtout depuis cette année. Personne ne se doute qu'à trois ans déjà, un enfant puisse se montrer aussi vif, curieux et intelligent, mais il était le fils d'Hermione Granger, elle savait qu'il serait très précoce. Mais de là à réclamer chaque jour un peu plus la présence de son père, c'était très dur pour la jeune femme. Bien que sa famille adoptive, les Wesley, l'aidait beaucoup et faisait une présence de plus dans la vie du petit garçon, Alex n'était pas satisfait, il avait besoin de son père, d'autant plus qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse à ses questions, ni de la part de sa mère, ni de celle de ses oncles, tantes et grands parents. Hermione ne savait pas si elle pouvait continuer encore longtemps comme ça, le secret qui pesait sur la conception de sa naissance était très lourd à porté, surtout depuis que le père de son enfant ne savait même pas qu'il était père.

"Hermione ?" Une voix l'interrompis dans ses pensées. C'était Ginny. La jeune femme serra les poings contre ses cuisses, espérant ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Mais Ginny n'était pas dupe.

"Tu pense encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ?" Au fond cette question n'en n'était pas une, mais elle espérait que sa sœur se confie à elle, elles qui avaient toujours été proches.

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir." Murmura-t-elle.

Ginny leva un sourcil et s'assit à côtés d'elle.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parle ?" Demanda-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Je parle d'Alex, il veut connaître l'identité de son père et savoir pourquoi papa n'est pas avec nous. Il croit que son père ne l'aime pas et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là. J'essaie de le rassurer en lui disant que son père l'aime et que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Mais il refuse de s'en tenir là et exige des réponses. A cause de ça il devient de plus en plus agressif."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile à vivre, je le sais, à nous aussi il nous pose toutes ses questions. Mais tu dois lui dire la vérité, profites-en tant qu'il est jeune, si tu attends trop tu risque de le faire souffrir encore plus."

"Je ne peux pas Ginny, même _lui_ ne sait pas qu'il est père !"

Avec un léger sourire, son amie lui répondit fermement.

"Dans ce cas il n'est pas trop tard pour le faire, tu es sur le point de voir un match dont il est la star de son équipe."

Hermione feint un cri de joie avant de répliquer froidement.

"Merci Ron ! Fais moi penser à le tuer quand on sortira du stade."

La jeune femme se leva et rejoignit son fils dehors, sous l'œil inquiet de sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle avait eu Alex, la vie de la jeune femme avait été dure. Heureusement pour elle que sa nouvelle famille était la pour la soutenir, autrement Ginny en était sûre, elle aurait très vite craquée. Mais maintenant la voila, quatre ans plus tard avec un fils magnifique et une grande famille. Pour compléter ce beau portrait, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne et Ginny allait tout faire pour l'intégrer à cette belle famille.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la famille Wesley se retrouva dans le grand stade où se tiendrait le match de Quidditch. A peine fut-elle entré dans le stade que la jeune mère commença à paniquer, il y avait plus de monde qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Instinctivement, elle prit la main d'Alex et traversa la foule. Ce n'était pas difficile, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les gens s'écartaient pour la laisser passer, elle les remercia silencieusement et alla rejoindre sa place. Alex à ses côtés semblait calme pour le moment, mais dès que le match commença, il se mit à bondir sur son siège et hurlait ses encouragements pour _son _équipe. Alors que le jeune garçon était aux anges, sa mère en revanche était très inquiète, elle était persuadée que Ron avait fait exprès de l'emmener voir ce match, il savait qu'_il _serait là et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

La voix du commentateur raisonna dans tous le stade, irritant au passage les tympans de la jeune femme, il souhaitait la bienvenue à toutes les personnes présentes aujourd'hui et leur souhaita de passer une bonne journée. Hermione n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, trop concentrée sur ce qui allait suivre, soudain, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, le commentateur avait déjà commencé à lister les noms des joueurs. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient appelés, ils volaient jusqu'au terrain sur leur balai. Très vite le nom qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre fut appelé.

"ET MAINTENANT MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, LE JOUEUR QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ TOUS, JE VOUS DEMANDE D'APPLAUDIR LE PLUS GRAND ATTRAPEUR AU MONDE... VIKTOR KRUM !"

Son nom fut reçus par une ovation de la part du public, notamment de la part d'Alex, ce qui rendait Hermione de plus en plus nerveuse. Le match commença très vite, et la jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard du grand brun, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire à quel point Alex ressemblait à son père. Les même cheveux bruns, le même regard chocolat, cette même lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Alex avait tout hérité de son père et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Si jamais Viktor croisait la route d'Alex, il comprendrait tout de suite qu'il était son père, même les Wesley avaient tout de suite remarqué la ressemblance avec le jeune attrapeur. Mais d'un autre côté, elle pouvait profiter de cette occasion pour lui parler de son enfant, Ginny avait raison, il avait le droit de savoir, même si ça ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer la haine et de Viktor et de son fils. Mais elle était terrifiée.

Le match était presque finit, puis lors d'un choc entre joueur, un attrapeur tomba de son balai et chuta dans la tribune où se trouvait Hermione. La jeune femme prit peur lorsque le joueur tomba devant, instinctivement, elle l'aida à se relever et laissa échapper un hoquetait de surprise lorsqu'elle constata que le joueur en question n'était autre que Viktor. Leur regard s'accrocha un long moment avant que le jeune homme se détacha d'elle à contre cœur pour remonter sur son balai et retourner dans les airs. Soudain une pensée horrible la fit frémir, l'avait-il vu ? Avait-il Alex ? Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle constata avec effroi que son fils était partit. Paniquée elle rejoignit Ginny un peu plus haut.

"Il est partit !" Cria-t-elle.

"Qui ?" Demanda Ginny maintenant aussi paniquée qu'elle.

"Alex ! Il était près de moi pendant un moment et puis maintenant il n'est plus là."

"Je préviens les autres, on va le retrouver." Dit-elle en rejoignant sa famille dans une autre tour. Pendant ce temps Hermione se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Hurlant le prénom de son garçon, elle chercha dans les moindres recoins, mais c'était comme si Alex s'état évaporé. Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait dans sa poitrine, si fort que cela lui faisait mal et des perles salées roulaient le long de ses joues. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, la jeune femme se demanda où son fils avait bien pu aller, puis soudain, un scénario horrible s'imposa à son esprit. Et s'il avait été enlevé ? Devant une telle situation, la jeune femme n'avait d'autres choix que de demander de l'aide à Viktor.

Trop préoccupée par ses recherches, elles ne se rendit compte que le match était finit que lorsque les spectateurs affluèrent de partout dans le stade pour sortir. Demandant à un supporter où se trouvait les vestiaires de l'équipe de Viktor, dont elle avait oublié le nom, elle courut aussi vite que possible rejoindre le seul homme qui pouvait être susceptible de l'aider.

Pendant ce temps dans un recoin bondé de monde, le petit Alex vagabondait à la recherche de sa mère. Le pauvre enfant était terrifié, il s'était éclipsé en douce parce qu'il avait cru voir le vif d'or, il voulait à tout prix l'attraper, mais il s'était aperçus de son erreur que trop tard, il était déjà perdu. Maintenant que la match était finit, le stade grouillait de monde qui faisait beaucoup de bruit et qui allait dans tous les sens. Le petit ange pleurait, appelait désespéramment sa mère, mais elle n'était nul part, et personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Petit à petit, le stade se vidait, mais il y avait encore trop de visages inconnus pour lui. Soudain, alors qu'il s'engageait dans un couloir peu éclairé, il entendit des voix au loin.

"On dirait que Viktor à une touche." Dit une voix.

"C'est Viktor, ce type est un aimant à femme." Intervint une seconde.

"Le chanceux." Une troisième.

Soudain, les détenteurs des voix tombèrent nez à nez avec le petit Alex. Bien que ce dernier était terrifié par ces grands bonhommes, qui s'avéraient être les joueurs de son équipe de Quidditch préférés. Il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, alors d'un pas lent et apeuré il se rapprocha des grands hommes. Ces derniers voyaient bien qu'il avait peur, alors aucun d'eux ne fit de geste brusque ou n'allait à sa rencontre, de peur de l'effrayer. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre à présent était les sniff du petit garçon. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres du petit groupe, un des hommes s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon bonhomme ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce et inquiète.

Son visage était humide à cause des larmes qui ne cessaient de perler sur ses joues. Puis soudain, un détail attira son regard, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux lui rappelait vaguement celle de son ami Viktor. Le petit était son portrait craché quand il était jeune. Se resaisissant, il demanda au garçon:

"Tu es perdu ?" Alex hocha nerveusement la tête, incapable de parler ou d'arrêter de trembler.

"Comment tu t'appelle ?"

D'une voix toute aussi tremblante, il répliqua.

"A... Al...Al..." A chaque tentative il tremblait de plus en plus et il fut coupé par des petits hoquets.

La détresse du petit garçon fit un pincement au coeur du grand homme dont Alex ne connaissait pas le nom. Posant alors une main sur son flanc puis caressant légèrement son ventre le pouce il tenta de l'apaiser.

"Sshhh... Doucement, prends ton temps."

"Alec... Alekseï !" Parvint-il enfin à dire.

"Mais... Préfère Alex."

L'homme sourit et se présenta.

"Enchanté Alex. Moi c'est Ivan. Et derrière moi tu as Borris, Gregor, Trevor, Dimitry et Jay." Les concernés levèrent la main pour saluer leur camarade.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

"J'ai perdu ma maman." Le souvenir encore frais de cette courte séparation fit rouler des petites larmes sur ses joues roses.

Partageant la peur du petit garçon, Ivan répliqua.

"Tu veux qu'on t'aide à trouver ta maman ?"

Sans hésiter, Alex hocha la tête. Le sourire aux lèvres, Ivan prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et marcha à travers le stade.

"Vous trouvez pas qu'il a des airs de Viktor ce bout de chou ?" Murmura une voix derrière lui.

Les autres ne répondirent pas, se contentèrent seulement de hocher la tête pensivement et tentant de faire le rapprochement entre les deux. Dans ses bras, l'enfant se détendait petit à petit. Il n'était pas du genre à faire confiance aussi facilement à des inconnus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se noyer dans cet arôme masculin et protecteur qui le rassurait. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, cette sensation de sécurité que seule un père pouvait procurer. Il n'était pas bête, ce n'était pas son père qui le tenait dans ses bras, juste un homme qui lui fait penser au père qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il posa son visage contre son épaule solide, posa sa main droite sur son épaule et suça son pouce gauche.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'entrée du stade, Hermione n'avait toujours pas parlé de son fils à Viktor. Les deux adultes n'avaient pratiquement pas dis un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé face à face. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade, elle avait tellement peur, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était tellement difficile.

"Hermione !" La jeune femme était ravie de constater qu'il réussissait à prononcer correctement son prénom à présent, c'était un vrai soulagement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

Hermione était surprise, il ni avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, aucun reproche... C'était une simple question.

"Je..." La jeune femme était perdue. Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue.

Il était encore temps de fuir, pensa-t-elle pour elle même. Non ! C'était trop tard, il était là, devant elle, et en cet instant précis, toute sa détermination fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle n'avait pas revue Viktor depuis la grande guerre et pourtant il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même grand et beau jeune homme, athlétique, brun au regard caramel. Pour un peu Hermione en aurait la bave aux lèvres, si seulement la situation n'était pas aussi critique. Elle devait trouver Alex et cela n'allait pas être facile, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur l'aide de Viktor, s'il voyait son fils, il demanderait à faire partie de sa vie, mais faire partie de la vie de son fils, c'était faire partie de sa vie à elle. Après leur séparation à la fin de la grande guerre, elle ne s'était jamais remise avec quelqu'un, elle avait trop peur de souffrir. Mais avec c'était différent, elle avait peur de l'aimer à nouveau. Plus il se tiendrait loin d'elle, le mieux elle et son fils se porteront. Mais résister au charme de Viktor était presque impossible, son regard chocolat, sa musculature de rêve, son accent Bulgare, toute sa personne était une tentation perpétuelle. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle était tombée dans ses bras il y a quatre ans. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait vécu une courte mais passionnée histoire d'amour, un amour plus brûlant et plus ardents que les flammes de l'enfer. Ce souvenir était encore très frais dans leur esprit, comme si tout cela ne s'était produit qu'hier, mais cela faisait quatre ans maintenant, et les choses avaient bien changé. Maintenant ils étaient tous deux des adultes... Des parents !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle inspira un grand coup.

"Viktor..."

Elle eut à peine le temps de prononcer son nom que ce dernier posa une main sur sa joue et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet de couper le souffle de la jeune femme. La bouche entre-ouverte, elle laissa échapper un léger soupire et posa sa petite main sur la sienne. Sa main était tellement chaude et étonnement douce que cela en était presque agréable, mais le cœur de la chamade lui faisait mal tellement il battait fort. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de l'embrasser passionnément et de fuir loin d'ici et celle de prendre ses jambes à son cou, seule et retrouver son fils. Le visage de l'attrapeur était de plus en plus proche du sien, elle était paralysée, prête à laisser Viktor franchir la frontière qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils traversent, si elle le laissait l'embrasser, ils atteindraient un point de non retour et elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela. Alors qu'elle sentait son souffle doux sur ses lèvres, son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, elle était prête à l'embrasser quand une voix les interrompis.

"Maman ! Maman !" C'était Alex ! Hermione et Viktor se séparèrent d'un coup et virent l'enfant descendre des bras d'un homme et courir les rejoindre.

Alex se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, qui le serra fort contre lui, sans se soucier de la présence de Viktor, elle avait retrouvé son fils, c'était tout ce qui importait... Pour le moment.

Repoussant légèrement son fils, elle constata qu'il n'était nullement blessé, ce qui était un soulagement pour elle.

"Ne me refais plus jamais ça Alex, j'étais morte d'inquiétude !" Cria la jeune femme.

Viktor qui observait silencieusement la scène était abasourdi, cet enfant l'avait appelé _maman_. Hermione avait-elle refait sa vie ? Était-ce ce garçon au cheveux roux ? Viktor eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'Hermione l'avait oublié et avait tourné la page. Lui qui l'avait tant aimé autrefois, en ce temps où la guerre faisait rage, quand ils pensaient que jamais demain ne viendrait. C'était la seule raison de leur liaison furtive à ses yeux, Hermione avait tellement eu peur de mourir qu'elle s'était jeté dans ses bras pour tenter d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant les horreurs des combats. Bien que pour lui, la peur de la perdre n'était pas la seule raison de leur rapprochement, depuis cette nuit au bal de Noël, il était tombé amoureux d'elle, lui qui ne croyait pas à l'amour au premier regard avait été forcé d'y croire. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle beauté pouvait exister, elle était belle à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, elle était la plus belle créature qu'il n'ai jamais vu. A présent, la belle adolescente a donné naissance à une magnifique jeune femme, mère de surcroît.

"Bonjour." Une voix timide l'extirpa de sa rêverie. Il baissa les yeux pour étudier attentivement le petit garçon et retena son souffle. Ces yeux marrons, ces cheveux bruns, ce regard, ce visage, cet enfant ! Il regarda Hermione en quête de réponse, mais celle-ci fuya automatiquement son regard, et il comprit. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione prit la main de son fils et gagna la sortie, laissant derrière elle un Viktor abasourdi.

En rentrant chez les Wesleys ce soir là, la jeune femme raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails à sa famille. Ces derniers n'avaient pas bronché, certains haussèrent les épaules et se contentèrent de dire que cela devait arriver un jour tandis que Ginny et Molly étaient paniquées elles aussi, mais au fond d'elles, elles étaient ravies de la tournure qu'avait prit les événements, depuis Viktor, Hermione n'avait jamais retrouvé le bonheur en amour et les femmes Wesleys savaient bien pourquoi. Hermione était incapable d'oublier son premier amour.

"Il faut que tu lui parle. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'Alekseï existe tu ne peux plus le fuir ou lui cacher la vérité." Lui conseilla Molly.

"Je ne peux pas !" Rétorqua la jeune femme.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Je ne suis pas prête. Le laisser rentrer dans la vie d'Alekseï, c'est le laisser revenir dans ma vie, et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête pour ça."

"Tu l'aime encore, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Molly, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Intriguée, Hermione alla ouvrir et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise devant leur visiteur.

"Viktor !"

Le concerné sourit et répliqua:

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux." Dit-il d'un ton absolument neutre, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la jeune femme ou son fils.

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ?_


End file.
